Project Granger
by AJBookworm
Summary: After the war, Hermione Granger needs some light and laughter brought to her life. A certain pranking duo intend to do just that. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story. Please read and review. I look forward to hearing what you think.

All characters are owned by the brilliant JK Rowling!

**Project Granger**

Hermione Granger, age 20 sat staring out the window of her flat overlooking the streets of London. She was wearing her favorite ratty t-shirt with a pair of old pajama pants. This wasn't a look that Hermione usually let people see her in. Normally, she looked and acted put together. But it was completely another story when it came to her being by herself.

The truth of the matter is, that while the rest of the wizarding world has been celebrating the demise of Lord Voldermort for over a year, Hermione Granger has been lost. Not to say that she wasn't happy that the wizarding world was now free of one of the most evil men to ever exist, it's more to say that after helping Harry and standing by his side along with Ron through everything, she felt like she had no more purpose. The final battle had resulted in the loss of some great people Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Mad Eye, Colin, Cedric and most recently, her parents.

Hermione had placed a memory charm on her parents to protect them from the wrath of the war. After months of searching Australia in order to find her parents and lift the charm, it was found that her parents had already been tracked down by death eaters and killed several months ago.

The past few months have been tough on Hermione. Trying to desperately find some sort of normalcy in life, some sort of place in the world that doesn't have to do with Hermione being Harry Potter's best friend or War Hero. She felt lost, confused and just plain tired. She wanted a place in this world that made her happy. Free of nightmares and war memories.

As she was contemplating this she failed to miss the little owl that flew to her window. She was brought back to reality by the tapping. She quickly opened the window to let the owl in and fed him a treat before she took the letter off of his leg.

_Mione,_

_Mum's having a family dinner tonight and wants you to come. It has been a while since we've seen you. I think Harry and Ginny have some big news to share. See you soon!_

_Ron_

Hermione smiled to herself. She had a pretty good idea of what Harry and Ginny's good news will be. Most likely it will involve a wedding announcement. Hermione was so happy that Harry and Ginny had managed to get back together after the war. Although the road back to the relationship they had was a rocky one, their love was always constant and they pulled through.

While the same could not be said for Ron and Hermione who had made an attempt at dating eachother after the war, they remained the best of friends. Currently, Ron had started dating Luna Lovegood, who Hermione thought was a perfect fit for Ron.

She sighed and got up from her window seat and went to go find something to wear to dinner tonight. It had been a few weeks since she had been to The Burrow and she was looking forward to seeing the only family she had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Oh Hermione dear! It's so good to see you! Come in and get out of that rain!" Molly Weasley hugged Hermione quickly and ushered her inside out of the rain.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, it's so good to see you too. It smells wonderful in here, is there anything I can help with?"

"No, no. Let me take your raincoat. Go see the others, I think they are in the other room."

Hermione left to find the other Weasleys and her heart warmed at the sight that met her. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch and playing with Teddy Lupin who was giggling at the funny faces Harry was making. Charlie and Ron were sitting in the corner playing a loud and involved game of Wizards Chess. Bill and Fleur were watching the game and talking quietly between themselves. Mr. Weasley was in having an in depth conversation with Luna, which Hermione would probably venture to guess revolved around muggles since Mr. Weasley was frantically gesturing to a flashlight that he had in his hand and saying the words "Brilliant those muggle are!" in just about every other sentence.

Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her shoulders while she felt another around her waist.

"Hey there Granger.." a one eared Weasley twin said to her. She looked up and smiled at George. She caught a faint glint of mischievousness in his eye and when she turned to look at his twin on her other side she saw the same look in his eyes.

"Hi guys. How's it going? "

"We're doing.."

"Great! We've been.."

"Busy at the shop and.."

"business has been booming…"

"but of course that's not surprising with.."

"our incredible ability to prank and also.."

"our dashing good looks and recent nomination as Witch Weekly's most desirable bachelors.."

Hermione snorted quietly and rolled her eyes. She had eventually grown used to the twins and their ability to finish each others sentences and also their sense of humor. She will hand it to them, they are a rather dashing duo with their flaming hair and toned chests and arms. "Yes I did notice your bright shining faces on the cover the other week. I guess congratulations are in order."

"Our celebratory party is this weekend. Feel free to come and shower us with your compliments about our manly good looks and charming personalities."

Hermione blushed slightly and opened her mouth to respond when the rest of the occupants of the room realized she was there.

"Hermione! I didn't hear you come in! It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Ginny.

"It's good to see you too Gin!" Hermione responded and gave her friend a hug. She hugged the rest of the occupants of the room and quietly sat down in a chair off to the side.

She sighed to herself, she loved being here with the people she cared about. But at times like this, she almost felt guilty. There were so many people who died in the war, so many families would be forever incomplete. Teddy Lupin would never know his parents, Cedric Diggory never graduated from Hogwarts even though he had such a promising future, her own parents would never get to meet their grandchildren that she one day hoped to have. Hermione turned and looked out the window at the rain for the second time that day, wondering if life would ever feel complete again.

Little did Hermione know that two sets of blue eyes were looking at her while she was otherwise occupied. They noticed the sadness in her eyes and heard her sigh to herself. In fact, they had noticed it for a while now. Hermione just didn't seem to be bouncing back after the war like everyone else had. She tried to cover up that she was having trouble settling into a normal life routine, but the twins had noticed. They couldn't remember the last time she yelled at them for pranking Ronnie-kins even though she was secretly trying to hide her smirk. Nor could they remember the last time that she all out laughed and had fun. The two turned to eachother and each gave a nod. Without words they had assigned themselves a mission. Hermione Granger needed a little light and laughter in her life and who better to give it to her than 2 of the most famous pranksters in Hogwarts history?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi everyone! I just got here from a very important meeting at the ministry. Sorry I'm late. Mum says it's time for dinner." Percy Weasley stated from the doorway of the living room. All the other people in the room rolled their eyes at Percy's continuous need to point out his "important work" at the ministry.

Everyone stood up and started to make their way to the kitchen at which point Hermione heard one of the twins murmur "Some things never change. Perce is still a suck-up and show off."

Hermione smirked and continued on to sit at the table in between Charlie and Ginny and saw the twins sit across from her. People immediately started passing around the food and branching off into conversations.

Hermione turned to Charlie, "Hey Charlie. How's Romania going? Have you gotten any new dragons lately?"

Hermione loved hearing about Charlie's adventures with Dragons. She was always amazed at the amount of skill and patience it took to work with Dragons. Not just anyone could do it, but Charlie definitely seemed to have the abilities and also the love of his job. In some ways Hermione envied him. She wished that she had something she was passionate about. She used to be really passionate about SPEW. She still was in some ways. But after interviewing some elves and working on SPEW for several months, Hermione realized that house elves were mostly happy. They loved their families and enjoyed serving them. She did still think that they deserved to be paid, but she felt with recent laws being put in place on the treatment of elves and forbidding physical abuse, they were well on their way to being equal creatures in the wizarding world.

"Romania is great! I'm looking forward to heading back there in a few days. We have a new Hungarian Horntail named Isla. She's one tough dragon and has quite the temper but I think we're starting to make some headway with her."

"That's great Charlie!" Hermione exclaimed. She turned when she heard the clinking of a glass and Harry standing at his place at the table with Ginny sitting next to him grinning up at him.

"Excuse me everyone! I have an announcement to make." Harry said, while looking nervously around the table. "Well you see, the other night, I asked Ginny to marry me and she said yes!" Before Harry could even continue his speech everyone jumped up and started giving hugs and pats on the back of congratulations. Hermione leaned over to Ginny and squealed with her while bouncing up and down.

"Oh Gin! I'm so happy for you both! You guys are perfect together!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks Hermione! We're really so happy and I can't wait till the wedding. You're going to be my maid of honor right?"

"Of course I will! Thanks for asking!" Hermione smiled at her and then turned to give Harry a huge hug. "Congratulations Harry. You deserve to finally be happy and have your own family!"

"Thanks Mione. Hey you know you'll always be a part of my family right? Nothing can change that."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and said "Thank you Harry. You don't know how much that means to me."

The rest of the evening was spent celebrating the engagement of Ginny and Harry. Hermione had insisted on doing the dishes so that Molly and Ginny could start going over ideas and plans for the wedding while Fred and George somehow got roped into helping her.

"So Granger, what are you up to these days? Are you working in some stuffy office at the ministry pouring over books and laws these days?"

Hermione stiffened slightly. She knows she has always been known as a bookworm and everyone always expected her to have a job and go far in some office job in the ministry, but she didn't know how to explain to people that she was actually not working at all right now. The truth of the matter was that Hermione was well off at the moment due to the money left to her since her parents death and also the reward the ministry had provided her with for assisting in the defeat of Voldermort. Although she had donated a lot of money to charities that needed help after the war, she still was not in any major trouble financially.

Hermione turned from the sink and glared at the pranksters. "No. I'm not working right now, I'm just waiting for the right opportunity to come along. And for your information, I will probably work in a 'Stuffy Office' as you like to put it, but I'm sure whatever work I will be doing will be important and make a difference in the world. Can you say the same about your silly joke shop?" Hermione snapped at them.

George and Fred both looked at her stunned for a moment. George spoke first saying, "Well for 'your information Granger', our joke shop makes a lot of difference in the world. It brings laughter and happiness. You make it seem like its not difficult magic or hard work…"

At this statement Hermione huffed and said "Hard work? How hard can it be to sell things to play pranks? Not everyone likes to play pranks you know.."

"Aw come on Granger, our work is tough work. And I think everyone likes to play pranks. The problem is some people like you, just aren't good at playing pranks. Actually George, I think that's the problem, Granger is jealous that she isn't good at something!"

"You know what handsome brother of mine? I think you are correct! Maybe we should take Miss Granger here under our wing and admit her to the WWW Pranksters Intern Program."

"Excuse me?" Hermione exclaimed, "I can too play pranks if I wanted to. Some of us are just too mature for your childish games. I could astound you with the pranks I could pull if I wanted to."

"Oh really Granger? I'd like to see that. In fact, why don't we place a little wager. By the end of the night if you don't play a completely original and great prank on ..oh I don't know..let's say..Percy without getting caught. Then you have to come work at the shop for us for 6 months and you get to be our WWW Intern. We'll pay you also of course. Besides, we could use the extra set of hands since Verity left. "

"And if I win?" asked Hermione, standing with her arms crossed and defiant look on her face.

"IF you win, which you probably won't, then Fred and I will never ever play a prank on you again as long as we live!" George exclaimed, while Fred looked at him as if he had a second head.

"Wait! Wait wait wait Dear brother of mine. Let's think this through. You said never. As in never ever? You can't promise that!" Fred practically shouted. "Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"It's a deal!" Hermione said before the terms could be changed. She would show them. Hermione Granger was not one to be messed with and she would look forward to never having to worry about a prank from Fred and George ever again.

The three all shook hands and as the twins walked away from Hermione they smirked at eachother. Stage 1 of Project Granger has commenced.

Hermione brainstormed while she finished drying the dishes by hand. She knew that someone would eventually come in and tell her to stop being so muggle and use magic to finish the dishes, but she needed the extra time alone to think, plan and scheme was more like it. She needed an idea that was sure to stun George and Fred. Something that they would never believe she could do or get away with. Poor Percy wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

"Hey Guys! I brought out some pumpkin juice, I thought you all might be thirsty." Hermione carried a tray of full glasses out to the living room. She was careful to place a certain glass in front of Percy and handed out the rest of the glasses. She stood back and waited for Percy to take a sip of his drink. Just one little sip should do the trick, she thought to herself. George and Fred watched warily on, they obviously knew she did something to the drinks. They just had no idea what.

"Hermione," Hermione heard Ginny behind her. "I'm going to wear my Aunt's tiara at the wedding, what do you think" Hermione turned quickly around to give Ginny her answer but before she could she heard Ron.

"Hey Perce, you don't mind if I drink your juice right? Thanks!" Hermione whipped back around to try to stop Ron from drinking Percy's drink but he had already downed it before she could say a word. She stood with her mouth hanging open. "Oh no..this is bad…very bad." Hermione mumbled to herself as she watched Ron.

He turned around and opened his mouth to say something to Luna but instead of Ron's usual voice, he started singing. Now, this wasn't even Ron's usual singing voice because while a singing potion that just made Ron sing everything he wanted to say for an hour would have been funny, Hermione took it a step further and adjusted the potion so that instead of the drinker's usual singing voice, a soprano opera sounding voice came out.

Fred and George were doubled over laughing with tears streaming down their face as Ron sang "What is wrong with my voiiiiice? Why can't I stop singing? Someone help me pleeeeeaase?!"

He turned and glared at Fred and George and starting chasing them around the room while singing, "You did this to meeeee! I'm going to get you!!"

Fred took off to the back yard and Ron chased him out there, while George ran up to Hermione quickly.

"Well Granger, you lost the bet"

"I didn't lose George! I played a great prank!"

"Yes, but we specifically stated that it needed to be on Percy. Therefore you lose." He handed her a small shrunk down package "Here are your WWW robes. We expect to see you tomorrow morning bright and early, reporting for duty. Gotta run!" George took off before Hermione could respond as Ron came running back into the room chasing Fred and screeching in his horribly high singing voice

"YOU GIIIIIITS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Hermione groaned again to herself. She was getting a headache. She decided it was time to head home. After all, a bet was a bet and she had to be at work tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow! I'm floored at how many reader alerts I got! Thank you so much for those of you who left reviews. I appreciate the positive feedback. More reviews are welcome. Hope you like the next chapter. I will admit, I found myself chuckling at how last bit of the chapter came out.

Chapter 4

_She stood in the middle of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She was covered in dirt and blood with her clothes torn. Ignoring her shaking hand, she pointed her wand at the tall, pale, snakelike man._

"_Did you actually think you would win against me you mudblood? Me? The strongest wizard to ever exist! The most feared wizard of all time? " Those red eyes glared at her with complete hatred as he taunted her._

"_Look around you Hermione Granger. Everyone you have every loved, ever cared about is dead. They will never have the life they have always dreamed of. All because you couldn't save them" He gestured as he spoke and she followed where his hand was pointing._

_There on the floor lined up were bodies. The bodies of her parents, Ron, Harry, The Weasley Family, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and her classmates. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest._

"_No!!" she screamed out in agony. _

"No!" Hermione shot up out of bed gulping for air with tears streaming down her face.

She quickly got out of bed and stood in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes and saw that horrible image from her dream. The image of all those people dead on the floor of Hogwarts. Their lifeless eyes staring at her and the look on their face almost asking why she hadn't saved them.

"It was just a dream Hermione. Voldermort is dead. He can't hurt anyone anymore." she told herself. She wrapped a robe around herself and walked through her small flat to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then went to her usual seat in the window. It felt as if she spent everyday just staring out this window.

She replayed the dream in her head over and over again. It was the same dream every night. Every single person in her life had been snatched from her and there was nothing she could do.

After the war, she felt alone and guilty. Why couldn't she save all the people who had died? Why couldn't she keep her parents safe? Life was so precious and fragile. How could this have happened? If she could have given up her life to save others lives, she would have done it in a heartbeat.

Hermione stayed in her window seat and watched the sun come up. She slowly came to the realization that she needed to go and get ready for her first day at WWW. She stood up and stretched and went and took her shower. Afterwards she brushed out her long curly hair and put on her new work robes and stared at herself in the mirror. Her sad brown eyes were looking back at her.

"OK, get it together Hermione" she murmured to herself "You've got to get to work."

Hermione grabbed her wand and with a pop apparated over to the shop. She took a deep breath and stepped into the shop.

"There she is! Our newest employee! Don't you look cute in your magenta employee robes!" crowed George.

Hermione grimaced at him. "Good Morning George. I'm reporting for duty. Where's Fred?"

"He's upstairs making breakfast. Have you eaten yet today?" As soon as he said that he heard Hermione's stomach rumble.

"I'll take that as a no!" He laughed "Come on, let's go get something to eat. Can't have you starving on your first day of work! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Granger."

"Oh George, you sound like your Mum!" She smiled at him as he pretended to look horror struck and faint from her comment.

George followed Hermione up the stairs and couldn't help but reflect back on his greeting to her. She really did look cute in those robes. The color seemed to bring out those chocolate brown eyes even more.

"Well hello Granger and less good looking twin of mine! Come to eat some of the delicacies that I have cooked up on this lovely morning?" Fred said upon seeing Hermione and George enter the flat.

"Sure did Fred. What do you have cooking?" Said Hermione

"Toast!" Fred Proudly stated.

"Toast?" Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Toast is a delicacy? That's news to me!"

"I'll have you know that my toast is the best toast there ever is!" Said Fred, trying his hardest to look appalled at Hermione's previous statement.

"Yeah, plus that's the only thing he's allowed to make. Last time he tried to make something other than toast he practically set fire to the kitchen!" Laughed George jumping in.

"Oi! If it weren't for my toast Georgie, you would starve!" Fred interjected.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as the boys whipped out their wands and proceeded to have a sword fight in the middle of the kitchen.

"Um, boys? As much as I'm enjoying this little theatrical display of yours, I'm pretty sure that your "delicacy" as you put it is about to burn. And also, we should probably get a move on since we need to open the store in 20 minutes."

"Right you are Granger! George here just needed a little arse kicking for insulting my culinary expertise." Fred stated with a mock glare at his brother.

The three proceeded to eat breakfast and trooped downstairs to the store.

"Right, here's the deal Granger. You're our new employee. We'll show you the ropes around the store and we also want to use that brilliant mind of yours to help us come up with new products. We were quite impressed with your improvement on the singing potion last night" George stated with a twinkle in his eye

"Yes, it wasn't bad for an amateur." Fred chimed in

"Amateur? I thought I did quite well thank you!" Hermione claimed indignantly. Secretly, she was enjoying this banter with George and Fred. They had such energy around them that it was difficult to not want to take it in.

"When your time here is over Granger, you will be a master prankster, coming in behind Fred and I of course. Now come on and let me show you around the store." George winked at her.

George spent the next half hour walking Hermione around the store and explaining the products. Every now and then he and Hermione would start to discuss the different spells and difficult magic it took to create each of the products. She couldn't help but be impressed with the talent they both displayed.

"Right, come with me Granger. Let me show you our wonder witch products." George grabbed her hand to lead her away and Hermione immediately felt a flutter in her stomach at his touch but quickly brushed away the feeling as being nervous at the thought of her first day of work.

* * *

The rest of the day proved to be a busy one for Hermione. Customers were in and out all day and she was constantly busy with her work at the register. Fred and George kept busy restocking shelves and helping customers. They weren't kidding when they spoke about their charm. Anyone who walked into the store found themselves laughing at the owners' antics and stories. She smiled and shook her head, they really were meant to have their own joke shop and it was immensely successful.

Fred ushered the last of the customers out the door and put the closed sign in the window of the shop and all three of them shuffled up to the flat and collapsed on the couch.

"I can't believe you do this 6 days a week! It's exhausting!" Hermione groaned as she took off her shoes to stretch her feet.

George picked up one of her feet and started rubbing them, causing Hermione to moan and close her eyes.

"George, you have no idea how good that feels!" she said

George and Fred both looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"You know Granger.." Fred started off

"We can make you feel good in other ways too.." George finished and wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione. She quickly opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

"I..um..oh..I don't…" She stuttered

"Relax Granger. Dinner. I was talking about dinner. We didn't even have time for lunch today. Maybe we can order some takeaway before we start working on new products?" George smirked at her while Fred snickered behind her. She gave each of them a playful slap. If they wanted to play at this game she would play. Hermione licked her lips seductively and reached over and put one hand on George's leg and the other on Fred.

"Oh really? That's too bad George. I was all prepared to give you both a full body massage." She trailed off and watched as both of their faces showed their shock until she burst out into peals of laughter.

"That was way too easy! You should see your faces!!" she continued to chuckle to herself.

"That wasn't very nice Mione. You're playing with our emotions!" Both twins pretended to pout.

"Aww..don't worry, you'll get over it eventually!" She winked at them both and jumped off the couch. "Well let's go grab some dinner and finish up our work for the night boys!"

They groaned and heaved themselves off the couch to follow her down the stairs.

* * *

Hermione and Fred held their stomachs as they laughed hysterically at George. He had just tested a product the three had created. He was standing in the middle of the back room of the shop. The candy had transformed his clothes into a ballet leotard and tutu and caused him to dance around the shop. After a few minutes the candy wore off and George returned to his regular appearance.

"That was bloody fantastic!" Exclaimed Fred. Hermione nodded her head in agreement and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We could have these on the shelves by next week! They'll be a hit!" exclaimed George

"It was a pretty spectacular display!" Hermione chimed in and proceeded to check her watch. "It's getting late though. I should be heading out. I'll see you tomorrow!" She skipped over to Fred and gave him a hug and then headed over to George and gave him hug and perhaps holding on to him a bit longer than she hugged Fred.

"Bye Mione!" Fred and George said.

As George fell into bed that night he couldn't get the picture of Hermione's laughing face out of his head. When the candy had worn off he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her beautiful skin was flushed with laughter and her eyes sparkled. He sighed and drifted off to sleep trying to think of ways to make Hermione Granger laugh tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Next Chapter! As always, please read and review.

All characters belong to JK Rowling

Chapter 5

Hermione stumbled into work the next morning, looking disheveled and tired. The bags under her eyes and wrinkled robes were proof of her lack of a restful night. After she had returned home last night she tried to go to bed. Sleep took a long time to come and once it did it was filled with nightmares about the battle. The rest of the night she spent staring out her window clutching a cup of tea.

"Good morning Mione!" Fred greeted her "How are you doing on this fine morning?"

"Morning Fred." Said Hermione while trying to stifle a yawn. "I'm doing fine, how are you?"

"Good good. We need your help restocking shelves today. Can you head to the back room to help George pull out the products?"

"I'm on my way" she said. Hermione was looking forward to being busy today and keeping her mind off of the nightmares that plagued her.

"George?" Hermione called as she walked into the back room "Are you here?"

"Hi Granger!" George popped up in front of her. He frowned and studied her face for a minute. She didn't resemble the laughing girl from last night. Today her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a few flyaways falling into her face. You could see the stress and exhaustion on her face.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Of course George. I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" Hermione tried to paste on a bright smile although she had a feeling it came off as more of a grimace. "Let's get to work shall we? Fred said we needed to restock shelves?"

The two collected some products and headed out to the shop. While Hermione was busy at the other end of the store, George pulled Fred aside.

"Fred, did you notice Granger today?"

"Of course I noticed her Georgie! How can you miss that mass of bushy hair coming through our door?" Fred smiled at him.

"No, Fred I mean it. Did you look at her face? Something is bothering her. I can tell. Her eyes look so troubled." George said seriously. Fred looked across the store at Hermione putting fever fudge on the shelves.

"Hmm, I suppose she does look a little off today. I'm sure she'll be fine George. But if you're so concerned you could use your Weasley charm to comfort her.." Fred trailed off with a wink and nudge to his brother. He always suspected that his other half had a soft spot in his heart for the bookworm.

George snorted and shoved his twin playfully "Stop being a prat and get back to work"

"Yes sir!" Fred saluted George and went back to the register while George went back to studying Hermione. Yes, there was something bothering her and he intended to find out what it is.

* * *

Hermione perked up a bit as she threw herself into working. She was currently helping a young customer named Jacob who was looking for a prank to pull on his older brother. Originally, Hermione tried to lecture the young boy about pranks and how they can be very irresponsible. But then, Hermione heard the reason Jacob wanted to prank his older brother. He was angry because his brother teased him all of the time for reading so much. Hermione could sympathize with him since she herself was always teased for her intense love of reading and learning. Because of this, Hermione resolved to find the perfect prank for Jacob's brother.

"Let's see, how about this one? When you sprinkle this over someone's head, their appearance completely changes!"

"What does it change to?" Jacob asked

"Hmm..I think showing you would be better than telling you. Come with me." Hermione took a small package of the powder and snuck over with Jacob behind a shelf. She took her wand out and used Wingardium Leviosa to float the powder across the store to right above Fred's head. Fred was standing next to the register speaking to George when he suddenly felt something falling onto his head. Looking up he saw a pink powder being sprinkled over his head.

"What the.." before Fred could finish his sentence there was a loud poof and Fred's skin and hair had turned into stripes of different vibrant colors. He looked like a giant rainbow. He turned and caught Hermione and Jacob laughing at him from behind a shelf.

"You do realize Granger that this means war?" Fred accused Hermione with a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on Fred, I was just demonstrating to Jacob here the results of your rainbow powder!" Hermione stated and then turned to Jacob and said "And here's the best part Jacob. There is no way to change back to your normal colors until it wears off in about 4 hours!"

Jacob looked at Hermione and Fred with a giant grin on his face, "This is perfect! I'll take it!"

"Excellent! Well why don't you go over to Fred and you can pay over there." Said Hermione

When Jacob had left to go pay for his new powder, George approached Hermione.

"That was pretty good Granger." He grinned at her. "But you better watch your back. I can't believe you used one of our own products against Fred!"

"I know. Fred warned me. I think I can handle it." She looked up at George and suddenly felt that familiar fluttering feeling in her stomach. She couldn't help but get lost in his blue eyes and had to fight the urge to run her hands through his shaggy red hair.

George watched Hermione after she had played her joke on Fred. He swelled with pride at the laughter and glee she had at that moment. He couldn't help approaching her and complimenting her on her actions. He just wanted to get closer to her to see her beautiful eyes dancing and her shining smile. In that moment, when she looked up at him, she took his breath away. How could he have never seen this before? Hermione Granger was beautiful. Sure he had noticed how she became prettier as she grew up into her young adult life. But at this moment, it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was absolutely, positively beautiful.

Fred's voice broke both of them from their thoughts.

"Well hello there Aurors in-training. Fancy seeing you here!"

George and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron enter the shop.

"Hi Fred. Hi George. We got a lunch break and thought we would stop in to say hello before going to the Three Broomsticks. And Fred, why are you different colors? What did you do to yourself?" Harry said

"What are you talking about Potter? Rainbow colored skin is all the rage these days!" Fred smiled at him

"Oh Fred stop lying. Our little Hermione here played a joke on Fred! I couldn't be more proud!" Said George, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing those employee robes?" Ron asked

"Oh honestly, Ron. Why do you think I'm wearing them? I'm working here now. Well temporarily. I happened to lose a bet and this was part of the terms." Hermione stated with impatience.

"Really Hermione? You're no the gambling type. What was the bet?" Said Harry

Hermione blushed pink but kept quiet. She didn't want them to know that she was the one to spike Percy's drink the other day. Fred saw this and a grin crossed his face.

"Oh didn't you know? The other night after Harry and Ginny made their announcement, our little Hermione…" Before Fred could even finish his statement Hermione jumped in and grabbed both Harry and Ron and started to run out of the store with them in tow.

"Oh wow, Three Broomsticks for lunch sounds great. I'm starving. Come on guys let's go. Back in a bit Fred and George!"

Harry and Ron were completely bewildered as to what was happening but allowed their best friend to pull them out. Before the door shut completely they could hear Fred and George laughing out loud at the scene that had just occurred.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione enjoyed her lunch out with Harry and Ron. It had been some time since just the three of them had spent time together. Harry and Ron were currently training to be aurors which took up much of their time and energy.

"So tell me how are wedding plans going Harry?" Hermione asked while they were finishing their lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"Per Mrs. Weasley's instructions, I let Ginny make the decisions when it comes to wedding planning. I tend to just smile and nod when they start babbling about this and that." Harry said smiling

"That's a good idea mate. Women are mental when it comes to wedding planning!" Ron exclaimed. The three members of the golden trio started laughing.

"Ginny will be sending you an owl soon Mione. She mentioned something about dress shopping this weekend."

"Sounds good Harry. I'll have to make sure I'm not working that day."

"What's up with that Hermione? I never thought I would see the day where Hermione Granger would be working in a joke shop." Ron asked

"Like I said before Ron, I lost a silly bet and have to work there for a bit. I don't mind though. It is very interesting magic." Both boys looked at her in disbelief but decided to let the topic go. "Anyways, how is Luna doing Ron?"

A smile immediately lit up Ron's face as he heard the name of his girlfriend.

"She's doing really well. She is really involved with the Quibbler these days and recently was just promoted to editor!"

"That's fantastic news Ron! Please give her my congratulations!' Hermione told him

"I will be sure to do that. Sorry to cut this short Mione, but we have to get back to training" said Ron

"No problem, I should be getting back to WWW anyways."

Hermione hugged Harry and Ron before they parted ways outside. She started walking towards the shop and thinking about how good it was to spend some time with her two best friends. As she was walking a little girl walking with her parents caught her attention.

"Can we get ice cream? You said if I was a good girl I could get some! I've been a very good girl!" The little girl, no more than 7 years old with curly brown hair smiled up at her parents. The 2 adults exchanged a fond look with each other and chuckled. Her father was the first to speak,

"Alright pumpkin! Let's go!" he exclaimed. The little girl took the hand of each of her parents and dragged them over to the ice cream shop.

In that moment, Hermione was reminded of her parents. She remembered going to get ice cream with her parents in warm weather. The three of them always had the best of times together, always laughing and smiling. And now she realized with a sudden sadness, she would never be with her parents again. Never see them laugh and smile. Never see them share that fond look. She choked back a sob and ran to the shop and to the back room where she slid to the floor and broke down in heart wrenching sobs.

"Hermione?" She looked up through her tears to see the concerned face of George. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. "Hermione, what's wrong? What happened? Was Ron being a prat again?"

Hermione shook her head and buried her face into George's chest and continued to cry while he stroked her hair and rubbed small circles on her back. A few minutes later she looked up at George.

"How do you do it George?" She asked looking at him with tearful eyes

"Do what Mione?" He said brushing the tears off of her face

"How do you get through the day? Every day and every night I think about the war. I think about those that we've lost. I think about where those people would be today if they hadn't died. It feels like a hole in my heart George that will never be filled. How do you make it through the day and keep your happy energy every minute of the day?"

"Oh Hermione. I know this is hard to believe, but I feel the pain of the war everyday. Every day I think about those we lost. I am so grateful that my family has made it through, but I still miss those who are gone. But the thing is Hermione, I think about what they would say if they could hear my thoughts. And I know that they wouldn't want me to stop living. They didn't die so we could be miserable. They died to free the world of Voldermort. They knew what they were getting into when they went to war, we all did. We all fought for the greater good. That's what I tell myself when I feel that hole or feeling of loss. I think that I'm going to live my life to the fullest for myself and for them." He lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes "I know you're sad Hermione, but if you ever need to talk, there are so many people who love you and want to be here for you, including me. I care for you Hermione and I'm here if you ever need me."

Hermione stared into his blue eyes and saw that everything he said was true. "Thank you George. You don't know how much I needed to hear those words." With that, she reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips. She blushed and softly said "I should get back to work. Thank you again George" and rushed out of the room.

George stared at the spot she had just left and touched his lips in astonishment. His face broke out in a huge grin. It was a brief kiss but a wonderful one. Hermione's lips were so soft and when they touched his lips he felt a wonderfully warm tingle shoot through his body. George shook himself out of his stupor and started to do his work again. But, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wipe that goofy grin off of his face for the rest of the day and it was all thanks to Hermione.

AN: Well that's all for today! I'll try to update more this weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm sorry it has taken me a few weeks to update. I was having a slight case of writers block. I know where I want the story to go; it's just a matter of getting there that I was struggling with. As always, please read and review. I love feedback!

All characters belong to Ms. Rowling.

Chapter 7

"I can't believe I kissed him!" Hermione mumbled to herself as she scurried out of the back room. She hadn't really meant to kiss him. But when she had looked up at him she got that fluttery feeling in her stomach again and had the desire to run her fingers through his fiery locks and hold him close. Hermione realized then and there that she fancied George. Of all people, George Weasley! Notorious prankster! She spent most of her time in Hogwarts scolding him and Fred for their pranks and for testing on first years and here she was working in their joke shop and kissing George! And on top of that she really liked it! Suddenly a thought occurred to Hermione. Merlin! What if he didn't want her like that? What if he didn't want to be kissing her? What was she supposed to do from here? Should she act normal around George? Come right out and tell him her feelings? Hermione kept her head down and worked quietly for the rest of the day. She didn't even realize the store had closed until a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Alright Granger, we're going out for some drinks with some old mates. You should come with us! You deserve a break!" Hermione turned at this and looked up at Fred.

"Oh Fred, thank you for the offer but I think I should be going home. It's been a busy day and.."

"Oh come on little bookworm, come out with us! Oi Forge! Don't you think that Granger should come out for drinks tonight?" Fred called over to his twin. Hermione immediately blushed and looked down at the floor as George approached. She failed to notice the hopeful look on his face.

"Of course she should come Gred! It will be fun. And you can watch Fred and Lee make drunken fools of themselves!" Hermione looked up quickly and smiled.

"Alright, I'll go." Hermione admitted reluctantly. She knew she would have a good time with Fred and George. And if she were to be honest with herself, she was hoping to spend a little more time with George and maybe sneak in a few more kisses.

"Great let's go! " George grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the store with Fred trailing closely behind.

* * *

"I WIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Squealed Hermione as she jumped up from her seat. The rest of the table groaned good naturedly and threw down their cards while Hermione did a little victory dance.

Earlier in the evening Hermione was a little apprehensive to go out with the twins and their friends. She walked into the pub was greeted with the familiar faces of Lee Jordan, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. They all hid their surprise of seeing Hermione and quickly welcomed her to the group. After a few drinks they all had relaxed and settled into friendly banter and jokes. Hermione was feeling so relaxed and enjoyed the time with the older group. They learned to play a new card game that Oliver had picked up while on tour with the Chudley Cannons.

"Aww don't worry! Since is the third time I've won, I'll get the next round of drinks to ease the pain of your bruised egos!" Hermione joked. Everyone laughed.

"Aye Hermione, I think that's the least you could do for us. In fact you should make mine a double!" Oliver chimed in.

"I'll help you Mione." George chimed in and jumped up from his seat. He has been waiting all day for a moment to have her to himself. He ushered her over to the bar where she placed the order for the drinks.

Hermione turned and looked up at George. He looked so great, no better than great. He looked completely sexy. He was wearing a blue jumper that matched his eyes and molded to his strong arms and flat stomach. It took quite a bit of effort not to jump on him and start snogging him senseless.

At the same time that Hermione was observing George he was drinking her in with his eyes. Her brown hair had relaxed over the years into long curls flowing down her back. She still had that petite frame but had soft curves in all of the right places.

Hermione and George's eyes met. They both felt an electricity flow between them. An unspoken attraction pulling them together.

"So Granger," George smiled slyly "that was quite the kiss you landed on me earlier."

"George, I'm ..well. I ah.. I'm sorry if you didn't..you know.. I mean..well like it." Hermione stumbled over her words. Merlin, she was right. He was just trying to let her down nicely. She just knew it.

"Oh no, I'm not complaining. In fact, I did like it. Quite a bit actually" He winked at her and his grin grew at her shocked expression. "Anytime you feel like laying one on me, I encourage you not to fight the urge."

Hermione stared at him for a moment trying out to sort out her many feelings of confusion, joy, embarrassment and not to mention she was completely turned on. She recovered as quickly as she could and then smirked. There was no way she was going to let this opportunity pass by. She took a deep breath and with her Gryffindor courage (slightly aided by the couple of drinks of fire whiskey that she previously consumed) she said "Well if you insist George." Hermione reached up on her tip toes and grabbed his head to pull him down to her. Before George could comprehend what was happening, Hermione had her lips on his. It was a tentative kiss at first but she soon felt a warmth shoot through her body and started to kiss him more passionately. George moaned and wrapped his arms around her and returned her affections. His hands were wandering over her back pulling her as close to him as he could get while Hermione had her hands buried in his soft hair. They both were so wrapped up in eachother that they didn't notice the bartender put their drinks down in front of them until he cleared his throat several times.

"Ah..hem…oi! I didn't pour these drinks for my health you know. You do owe me some money!"

Hermione and George broke apart, both panting heavily. "Yes, erm sorry. Here you go" Hermione handed the bartender his money while George picked up the drinks.

"Come on Granger. I'll have to satisfy your cravings for my luscious lips later. We've got thirsty people to bring these drinks to." And with that George sauntered off being fully aware that Hermione was watching him all the way back to the table.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life keeps getting in the way. As always, read and review please. Thank you!

Chapter 8

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something pleeeeeeease!" George rolled his eyes and started to laugh. This was the third time that Hermione and Fred had broken into drunken song on their walk back to the flat. He didn't know how those two had managed to get so completely pissed. Actually that's not true. Fred had decided to challenge Hermione to a drinking contest by declaring that he could easily drink her under the table. And in typical Hermione fashion, she put her hands on her hips and glared at him with a determined look in her eye. In no time flat those two had polished off too many drinks to count. Which led them to this moment where George was ushering the two drunks home with a huge grin on his face. He knew that they had run out of hangover potion last week and therefore these two were going to have serious headaches in the morning.

"Come on Georgie! I know you know the words!" Hermione exclaimed as she hooked her arm through his. "Sing with us!" She smiled excitedly up at him.

"Yes Georgie," Fred drawled to him mockingly "Sing with us!"

"Sorry, but I don't want you both to feel inferior when you hear my enchanting and sexy singing voice." George winked at them both. "Besides, we're home! I have to get you two to bed."

Fred stumbled into the flat and to his room yelling his "goodnights" as he went while Hermione turned and tried to give George her best seductive smile even though she was practically falling over in her drunken stupor. George grinned at her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you going to put me to bed George?" She whispered as she took a step closer to him and slid her hands up his chest and hooked them behind his neck. "I think I would like for you to go to bed with me." Hermione trailed off and started to place little kisses along the side of his neck. George closed his eyes trying to get control of his emotions. He would like nothing better than to take Hermione to bed and show her exactly how much she turns him on. But, he didn't want their first time together to be a drunken one that she may regret the next morning. He took a deep breathe.

"Hermione, I think you should stay here tonight. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch ok?" He planted a kiss on her forehead and when he pulled back he saw her cute little lips pucker into a pout. "Oh come on love, you know I would love to go to bed with you, but I think if I slept in bed with you I would lose control of myself and just want to ravish you."

"I'm not sure I would mind if you did that…" She peeked up at him from under her lashes.

"I know, but I think you would mind tomorrow morning. And for once in my life I'm trying to be the responsible one. " George smiled down at her. "Now scoot, go sleep in my bed tonight and I'll be out on the couch if you need anything." He turned her around and gave her a pat on the bum as he shoved her in the direction of his room. He stood there until he heard her shut the door to his room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Weasley you prat. You have the witch of your dreams practically begging you to have your way with her and here you are sleeping on the couch." He grumbled to himself as he stared down at his trousers which had become unbearably tight. He pulled off his shirt and jeans and laid down on the couch pulling a quilt over him. He knew tonight was not going to be a restful night. If he managed any sleep at all he knew his dreams would be full of a curly haired girl with big brown eyes and soft full lips.

* * *

"_You stupid mudblood. You couldn't save them and you never will be able to. Look at all those dead people you cared about." A high pitched cold voice called out to her. She felt herself trembling. She stared looking at each body one by one and finally her gaze rested on the last body in the line. George. _

She bolted up out of bed screaming "George! Please no!" She sobbed out loud. The door to the room she was in flung open and she was suddenly engulfed in a fierce hug.

"Shhh Love, it's ok"

"Ge-George?" She stared up at him in disbelief, "You're ok! Thank Merlin, you're ok!" She buried herself in his arms and clutched him as close to her as she could.

"Of course I'm ok. Everything is alright Hermione. It was just a dream." George held her until her sobs quieted down and she relaxed in his arms. He laid her back down and stroked the hair out of her tear stained face. He noticed how tired she suddenly looked and realized that these dreams of hers were most likely a regular occurance. He sighed and kissed her forehead and went to stand up to return to the couch when a small hand grabbed him.

"No! Please don't leave me. Stay. Please" She whimpered her brown eyes wide in terror. He hesitated only for a moment but quickly dismissed any concerns he had about sleeping in the same bed with her. She needed him.

"Don't worry, I'll stay" He crawled until the covers and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately felt safe in George's arms and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"It's time to wake up sunshine!" Hermione faintly heard a voice say cheerfully and in response she just rolled over and burrowed into the warm chest behind her. She sighed and nuzzled against the soft skin until she heard the same voice chuckle. Her brown eyes suddenly popped open and she frantically tried to remember where she was and how she got there. Last night's events suddenly came rushing back to her and her face immediately turned a deep red color and she flung the bed covers over her head.

"So George, tell me. How much of an arse did I make of myself last night?" Hermione mumbled from her hiding place gratefully noting that she still had all of her clothes on. She heard him chuckle and he pulled the covers off of her head.

"Well you were completely pissed last night Hermione. But, you are a rather entertaining drunk! After attempting to out drink Fred, you lectured Oliver on house elves rights, danced the night away with Angelina and serenaded me with several loud rounds of the Hogwarts School Song. I'd say overall you had quite the eventful night! "

Hermione groaned again and closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathe and will away the pounding that was currently occurring in her head.

"Just so you are aware. I am never drinking again. And if Fred ever tries to challenge me to a drinking contest again I want you to remind me how I am feeling right now."

"Will do Hermione, but you tend to be a bit stubborn when someone presents a challenge to you. I'm not sure I could talk out of it. By the way, aren't you supposed to meeting Ginny for dress shopping?"

Hermione gasped. She had completely forgotten about the shopping she had planned with Ginny today. She leapt out of bed and frantically started to pull on her discarded shoes and cloak.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night George. It was very kind of you!" She gave him a quick hug and stareted to run out the door when a strong pair of arms came around her waist from behind and stopped her in her tracks.

"Well, that's not the kind of thanks I was hoping for!" Before Hermione even had a moment to react, George had spun her around and crushed her to his body. All thoughts of Ginny and dress shopping completely flew out of Hermione's mind as George gave her a kiss that sent tingles down her body and made her knees feel weak. When George pulled away she still had her eyes closed and leaned into him for another kiss.

"Sorry Granger, have to cut this snogging session short. Don't want you to be late!" He wrapped her cloak around her and pushed her out the door. "And don't forget about our celebratory party tonight for Fred and me since we are Witch Weekly's cover story. See you later!" George shut the door and smiled to himself. Even when she is completely hungover and frantically running around that Hermione Granger was one sexy witch.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter! This one really focuses on Hermione and some of the emotional issues she is dealing with. The next chapter will contain some more Hermione and George interaction. I promise! Reviews welcome as always!

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the story is my own.

Chapter 9

Hermione raced through the streets of Diagon Ally to meet Ginny all the while trying to piece together all of the events of last night. She sighed and slowed to a walk as she remembered her most recent nightmare. Would these images ever stop plaguing her?

"There you are!" Hermione was pulled from her thoughts and saw Ginny waiting for her impatiently.

"Sorry I'm late Gin! I woke up a bit late…" Hermione trailed off as Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged her into a nearby store.

"No problem. Let's get going though. We've got lots of things to do!"

They had finished dress shopping for Ginny's gown and Hermione's bridesmaid dress and were now heading to the Quidditch store. Ginny wanted to pick up a new broom servicing kit.

"So are you going to tell me who he is or do I have to guess?" Ginny asked Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

"The guy you're currently seeing Hermione. I know that look in your eye. You've been really distracted all day and judging from that blush that is currently creeping its way onto your face, I would say that I am right in my suspicious!" Ginny grinned triumphantly and hooked her arm through Hermione's. "Sooo? Who is he?"

"Ginny" Hermione sighed exasperatedly "Ok, I'll tell you. Only because I'm horrid at lying and also because I need someone to talk to about it."

"Great! Tell me! As long as it's not one of my brothers, then I want all the juicy details!" Hermione didn't respond to Ginny and instead continued to blush a bright red color. "Oh Merlin! It IS one of my brothers isn't it?" Ginny crowed.

Hermione grimaced and nodded. "It's George." She whispered.

Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione. "Really? I never would have thought you would date one of the twins, but now that I think about it, I think you and George must make a really great couple. How long has it been going on?"

"I'm not sure that we are offically a couple Gin. I just know that I've gotten to know him better since I started working at the shop and he's been really supportive. I think I really fancy him." Hermione continued to tell Ginny about her encounters with George (leaving out some of the steamier details). "I'm not even sure he wants to be an official couple. I've been pretty emotional lately and the poor man has had to put up with my crying fits, drunken ramblings and poor attempts as seduction" Hermione laughed bitterly.

"Give me a break Hermione! He wouldn't be doing all those things for you if he didn't have feelings for you and want to be with you. Have you even talked about your feelings with him yet?" Hermione shook her head and looked down at the toes of her shoes. "Well that settles it. We're going to buy you a new dress and tonight you are going to waltz into that party, knock George's socks off with your gorgeous looks and then you are going to tell him exactly how you feel!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't know Gin. What if he doesn't want to be with me. Maybe this is just a bit of a fling for him?"

"Not going to happen Hermione. You need to do this. Let me run in to get the broom servicing kit and then we'll go look for a dress yeah?"

Hermione waited outside of the Quidditch shop for Ginny and watched with interest as a group of 15 children were being ushered down the street past Hermione by two women. She watched as the children curiously looked around and all 15 sets of little eyes grew wide in wonderment at all of the different stores and window displays. She smiled to herself as they all whispered excitedly as they pointed things out.

"This way children! Keep up please! We're almost back to the orphanage." One of the women leading reminded the group.

Orphanage. Hermione immediately felt her heart falter. All of those children without any parents or families to love them. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and remembered that even though she was an adult now, she herself felt like an orpahn. No parents or immediate family. Thank goodness she had the Weasley family. They truly were her lifeline. While she was lost in her musings she felt a tug on her cloak. She opened up her eyes and looked down to see a little boy with curious green eyes staring up at her.

"Excuse me miss. Are you Hermione Granger?" The boy asked her in a shy voice.

Hermione smiled down at him. "Yes I am. What's your name?" She asked

"Eric Douglas" He said still gazing at her while playing with the hem his worn shirt.

"Well it's nice to meet you Eric. How did you know my name?" She asked him curiously.

"My mum told me about you. She pointed to your picture in the paper one day and told me how you are a hero and one of the bravest witches to ever exist." He told her.

"Well that was very nice of your mum to say Eric. Speaking of your mum where is she? I'm sure she would be worried if she knew you were wandering around by yourself." Hermione asked.

The little boy's eyes suddenly filled with sadness and his lower lip trembled slightly. "She isn't here anymore. She had to be rushed to the healer and never came home. I live at St. Augustine's orphanage now." He told her while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Hermione crouched down in front of Eric and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh Eric. I am so sorry. I know how hard it is not to have your parents. I have recently lost mine too."

"Do you miss them?" Eric asked

"Everyday." Hermione replied, "But do you know what helps me? I have friends around me to always support me and love me. I'm not sure what I would do without them,"

"My best friend Jessie is like that. She doesn't have any parents either but she tells me all the time. that that even though we don't have parents, that doesn't mean we can't have family. She is kind of like a sister to me." He stated quite proudly. "You're very nice Hermione Granger. I can't wait to tell Jessie that I met you! She'll be so jealous!"

Hermione smiled at the little boy in front of her, happy that she could make him feel better at the moment. Before she could respond to him she heard a frantic voice.

"Eric? Where are you? Eric?" Hermione looked up to see one of the women that was leading the group of orphans previously searching the streets.

"I'm over here Miss Emma! " Eric waved to the women who turned and smiled in relief at seeing the little boy unharmed. She rushed up to him and gave him a hug.

"I was so worried about you Eric! You need to stay with the group when we go on outings! "

"Sorry Miss Emma" Eric said as he looked up at her sheepishly, "I saw Miss Hermione and wanted to come say hello." He gestured over to Hermione who stood up and smiled at the older woman.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm sorry to have distracted little Eric here."

"Oh my! Hermione Granger, it is quite the honor to meet you. I'm just glad that nothing happened to Eric. We're a bit understaffed at the moment sometimes it's a bit difficult to keep track of all the children." The woman kindly explained.

Hermione sympathetically smiled at the woman. "I understand. I'm sorry to hear you are understaffed."

"Yes, thank you. Well, we should be off don't you think Eric? It is almost time for lunch. Say goodbye to Miss Granger"

Eric nodded and slipped his hand into Miss Emma's and turned to Hermione "It was nice to meet you Miss Hermione.. I hope that one day I can see you again and maybe then you can meet Jessie!" She smiled down at him

"I hope so too Eric. It was nice to meet you."

Hermione watched the pair as they started to walk away thinking what wonderful people they both were. She was inspired by Miss Emma's willingness to be there for children who had no where else to go and by Eric who even though he was sad about the death of his Mum, he kept his head eye and treasured those close to him.

Before she knew what she was doing Hermione ran after the two, "Miss Emma! Eric!" she called. The pair turned around. "I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if maybe I could stop by the orphanage sometime to visit the children?" Hermione asked.

Eric's eyes grew round and hopeful as he looked at his teacher. "Of course Hermione. We would love if you would come and visit us!"

Eric let out a yelp of excitement and threw his arms around Hermione's waist. "Will you come soon? Do you like to read stories? How about Quidditch? Do you know how to fly? Jessie will be so excited to meet you!"

Hermione laughed and said, "How about I stop by tomorrow afternoon?"

Miss Emma agreed and they finished making arrangements and departed with a smile and wave.

Hermione smiled to herself. For the first time in a very long time, she felt needed and like she had a bit of a purpose in life.

Hermione turned around and headed back to the quidditch shop where Ginny was waiting for her.

"You know what Gin? I changed my mind. Let's go get that dress. I think I could use something to wear to the party tonight." Hermione smiled at her friend and they set off for the new dress shop down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I just had a serious case of writers block. I knew where I wanted to go with the story, I was just having trouble finding the motivation to write it. But, thanks to all of your wonderful reviews and all the story alerts I found my motivation. Enjoy the chapter! Oh and also, this chapter contains some major smut (hence the M Rating), if you don't like it, don't read it!

Thanks again for all of your support!

Chapter 10

"Stop fidgeting! You look beautiful!" Ginny scolded Hermione for at least the fifth time as they approached the location of the party.

Hermione couldn't help it. When she and Ginny had gone to the store she had George on her mind and a new confidence to her. Ginny helped her pick out a dress that was sure to "make George's mouth hang open and drool". It was a form fitting dress that fell to mid thigh in a beautiful deep purple almost black color. The thick straps of the dress lead to a plunging v-neckline showing off her cleavage in a tasteful way. Hermione normally didn't wear such revealing and form fitting clothes, but she wanted to look special for George. She wanted him to want her and she more than anything wanted to win him over. Standing in the mirror of the store Hermione examined the dress she was wearing and let her eyes wander to study her own face. She was startled to find a small smile and was even more surprised to find that no matter what she did, that smile was a permanent fixture on her face. When had that happened? Looking back, she realized it really was all thanks to the twins and more specifically George. In such a short period of time they had brought some light back to her life and a smile to her face. Sure she still had some demons of her own that she was battling, but who didn't?

"Well, are you going to stay out here all day or are you ready to go in?" Ginny's sarcastic remark snapped Hermione out of her stupor. She started tugging at the hem of her dress again. How did she let Ginny talk her into such a short dress? And these shoes? One wrong turn on these high heels and she would wind up falling flat on her lightly made up face.

"Hermione. You are gorgeous. Stop being so nervous and just have a good time! Now, go get George!" Ginny pulled open the door and entered the party with Hermione still standing outside. "Right, let's go Hermione. You can do this!" She told herself over and over again. She took a deep breathe, squared her shoulders and opened the door and walked in.

The party was already in full swing. There had to be at least 50 people there already. Some were dancing, some were visiting with other guests and they all seemed to be in high spirits. On the wall was a large copy of the Witch Weekly cover featuring the Weasley twins.

"Hermione?!" She turned and saw Harry and Ron approach both with a stunned look on their face. Clearly they weren't used to see her dressing like this.

"Bloody Hell! You look fantastic!" Ron stuttered out while Harry shook his head in agreement.

"Language Ron!" Hermione chastised but still smiled, feeling a bit better about her outfit. "Have you seen the twins? I wanted to congratulate them on a great party."

"Last I saw they were over by the drink table and surrounded by swooning girls." Harry commented off handedly.

"Oh?" She tried not to let her jealously shine through at the thought of girls circling George. She was not going to let a moment go to waste. For once in her life she knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. She wandered off from Harry and Ron as they both became engrossed in discussing the latest Chudley Cannons quidditch game. She started weaving herself through the mass of people on the dance floor and suddenly stopped. As she looked up she spotted George standing on the edge of the dance floor with Fred, and as Harry said, they were surrounded by girls. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a button down black shirt. Both showing off his muscled beaters build. Fred seemed to be soaking up the attention and was flirting shamelessly with multiple girls at once. George on the other hand seemed to be distracted. He was ignoring the girls surrounding him and his eyes were sweeping the party as though he were in search for someone. Hermione held her breathe as his eyes fell onto her.

It took a moment for George to register that the gorgeous bird standing on the dance floor was Hermione, his Hermione. His jaw dropped as he stared at her, taking her in. She looked incredible. Her hair hung around her shoulders in beautiful, shiny chocolate curls making her look like an angel. Her big brown eyes were trained on him and were full of some sort of emotion. What was it? His gaze traveled down further and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. Her dress clung to her body showing off her perfect womanly curves and her chest. Much to his delight her dress was short and lead to her smooth, long, toned legs that seemed even longer with her high heeled shoes. Merlin! He wanted to shag her right there! He looked around himself and rolled his eyes as he saw all these girls surrounding him still. He didn't want any of them. The one girl he wanted was standing on the dance floor looking at him almost expectantly and he was not about to keep her waiting. He pushed his way out of the group of adoring fans and made his way to the witch. As soon as he reached her he put his hands on her hips and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Merlin, Granger. You look absolutely stunning. I'm pretty sure that every bloke in the room can't take his eyes off of you."

As he pulled back he saw the small pleased smile on her face. She stood on her toes and whispered back to him.

"Thank you George. But I didn't dress like this for every bloke in the room. Only you." And with that she leaned into him and placed her lips on his, trying to pour all her emotions, wants and needs into that kiss. It only took a moment for George to respond as he pulled Hermione close him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She molded her body to his and buried one hand in his hair and the other gripping his shoulder and slowly moving down to caress his well muscled arm. Hermione was elated. She had never felt this much passion for someone before. She opened her mouth a bit and felt George slip his tongue into her mouth, caressing her and making her feel hot all over. She heard George faintly moan as his hands started moving up and down her back. Hermione wanted more. She wanted to feel all of him. They broke apart from their heated kiss panting and rested their foreheads together.

"You're so hot Hermione. How did I get this lucky to have you in my arms tonight?" George asked her.

She smirked and didn't say anything. She heard a new upbeat song start up and started to move to the beat.

"Dance with me George." She whispered. He pulled her closer and started to move along with her. She turned around started moving her hips to the beat all the while grinding into George's ever growing erection. He groaned and started moving his hands up and down her sides. They seemed to forget there were other people around as they became so focused on each other and their growing attraction. Towards the end of the song George spun Hermione back around and quickly captured her lips again. He had both hands at the back of her head, caressing her neck and soft hair all the while grinding his body against Hermione's making her body feel like it was going to explode with tension. She wanted more, she needed more. She stopped kissing him and looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could George cut her off.

"I need you Granger. Let's get out of here yeah?" He looked at her with lust filled eyes and she knew she could not and didn't want to deny. She nodded and before she knew what was happening George had apparated straight out of the party with her in his arms and to his flat. She barely had time to register their location as George picked her up leaned against the nearest wall and started covering her neck in hot open mouthed kisses and little nips up and down the column of her neck, while pushing her dress up to her hips. Hermione wrapped her legs around George's waist and ground her aching core against him, searching for some sort of relief to the delicious ache she felt between her legs.

George groaned and started rubbing his hands over her tight bum. "Do you know how long I've wanted you? I've been dreaming about this. About taking you and making you mine. This is your last chance Hermione. I'm playing for keeps. Once we do this, I don't plan on ever letting you go." He rolled his hips and rubbed his hard erection against her. She groaned and let her head fall back

"Yes George, make me yours. That's all I want." That was all she said before George pulled her away from the wall and captured her lips. He only stopped kissing her for a moment to pull her dress over her head then began kissing her again. He gasped against her mouth when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He ran his fingers over her erect nipples and she moaned into his mouth.

"More George I want more!" He palmed the beautiful globes in his hands and began pinching and teasing. "Ah! Yes, George, that feels so good!" She whispered in a breathy voice into his ear. "You know, I'm practically starkers and you're still fully dressed. I hardly think this is fair…" She managed to mumble out in between her gasps of pleasure.

George grinned as she quickly started to work on unbuttoning his shirt but was having a difficult time as George's rubs and caresses all over her body kept distracting her from her task. Finally she grew too frustrated and mumbled a spell that left George completely and deliciously naked. She licked her lips and stared down at his body, running her hands down his chest.

"See something you like love?" She looked up and smirked back up at George.

"Oh yes. I do actually." And with that she dropped to her knees and took George's length into her hot mouth.

George groaned and felt his head fall back with his eyes closed. "Hermione!" he gasped out as he felt her tongue circle his already wet tip. She teased him with her tongue before sliding her mouth down his long, thick length. He moaned again and placed his hands on the back of her head and tried to resist pumping himself into her mouth. She slowly made her way back up his shaft and repeated the process several more times while caressing his balls in her hand. After several minutes George stopped her and pulled her up.

"My turn" He smiled at her and then dropped to his knees. He moved her black lace knickers down her legs and eased them off. He then looked up at her with lust filled eyes and took one of her legs and put it over his shoulder. He leaned in and licked her folds causing her to call out to him and use a string of expletives that one would never imagine coming out of Hermione Granger's mouth. He continued to lick, nibble and suck until Hermione came apart. She called out his name as she shuttered through her orgasm.

After she had calmed down, George took her hand and led her through the flat to his bedroom. He closed the door and placed a locking spell on the door and when he turned around he found Hermione spread out on his bed waiting for him. She took his breath away and all he could do was stare for a moment. How did he get so lucky? This kind, caring, wonderful, beautiful witch was his. His heart filled up with happiness at that thought.

"George," Hermione's sweet voice interrupted his musings. She looked at him with her big brown chocolate eyes. "George, I need you in me now" She demanded. George didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder but those words certainly made it happen. He rushed over to the bed and laid on his side next to her. She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, kissing him roughly. He lost all coherent thought as she rolled him onto his back and straddled him. She positioned her entrance above him and slowly brought his length into her wet tight heat. They both moaned and stayed still for a moment enjoying the feeling joining as one. She started rocking her hips and lost herself in the motion of being filled so completely. George watched her with wide eyes. He watched as her head fell back and her back arched causing her to stick out her breasts even more. He started to run his hands over her chest, marveling in the small mews and gasps Hermione made. He quickly flipped them over so that she was on her back with her legs wrapped around his waist.

She looked into his eyes and said "Take me George." It was as if something snapped inside of George when she said those words and he let go. He started moving inside of her quickly, pounding into her deeper and deeper. He thought he should back off, he didn't want to hurt her, but when he tried to soften his thrusts and slow down Hermione lifted her head and practically yelled "Harder George! I want all of you! Take me harder." And he did. He pumped in and out of her feeling himself climb higher and higher. He was so close and started murmuring in her ear. "Gods Hermione! I love fucking you."

"Yes, George! I love it too! " She screamed out as he moved his fingers to her swollen clit and made her finish with just a flick of his fingers. She pulsed around him, pulling him over the edge to completion. They both screamed out each other's names and fell back to the mattress clinging to each other and panting.

George lay on his back and pulled Hermione to his side, planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Wow," he said, "That was amazing."

Hermione hummed her agreement and snuggled into his chest.

"Hermione? I wasn't kidding before. I really do want you to be mine. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss him, " Yes, George. I would like nothing more."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So I realized after going back and reading and also getting a few reviews that my ending kinda..well..sucked! I think I took the easy way out and didn't end it in a good way. So I took out the weird ending and decided to add to the story in the future. I think I can come up with a better way to end the story. Thanks for helping me see the light!


End file.
